Judgement Day Part1
by DualBringer981
Summary: 2 man come with a warning to the Grand Chase and Serdin kingdom. What is this warning? Disclaimer: Idon't own Grand Chase and it's character
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome to my story**

**My OC: Too many stories!**

**Me: Well the main part of the entire story began after the sub part of this story has published.**

**My OC: So we just Sub part..?**

**Me: Well this story related with other story.**

**My OC: Ohh…**

**Me: Alright then better start it.**

**Chapter 1: Revelation of death.**

Forsaken Burrow, 9:35 PM

A shadow figure walks through the graveyard until he came across a corpse. Then that figure looks around then walks to the corpse. Then that figure walk to nowhere and grab the air and reveal a soft blue flame in his/her hand. Then that figure walks to the corpse and put the flame to the corpse chest. Then that figure chanted a spell "Ohh… the soul of the death, I rise you from the death because your time is not now. Now rise from the deepest of eternal slumber and stand in front of me!" Then that corpse from the skull regenerated an organ, muscle, meat, skin, eye and hair, then that person who just reborn stands and saw no one around him.

Serdin kingdom, 8:20 AM

That morning was pretty calm, the entire Grand Chase member is do their life just like in peace. Sudden there was a crowd and scream in the city so one of the Grand Chase members went to the riot that is Ronan. When he nears the riot, he asks what is happening to other person. Then one of them explained there is a person who was death come back alive as the living person. Then he comes through the crowd and talk to the person who reborn "Hey who are you..?" Then that person said to him "I don't know who am I" Then Ronan told to him "You better follow me, perhaps I can find who are you" Then that person nodded then Ronan make a way to Serdin castle.

Serdin Castle, 9:00 AM

After Ronan find that person identity, he found out that person is really come back alive. Then he explained to KM and KM made mission for the Grand Chase member to find this necromancer.

Outer wall of Serdin, 7:45 PM

A shadow figure walk to the gate of the Serdin, then a guard blocks his way and ask to that person. "Who are you? What's your business here?" "I just a wanderer, I just come to visit the Serdin." Then the guard examined that figure clothes and found there is no weapon within him. "Alright then, you can pass…" And that shadow figure walk to inside of the gate.

Serdin kingdom, 8:49 PM

That figure have arrive at the kingdom and found out someone is patrolling to his way.

(? POV)

I saw a boy with blue hair, blue eye and bring a long sword in his hand walk to my way. Then he came to me and asks me. "Who are you? Why did you come this late?" I keep myself in silence and he speaks again "Why did you keep yourself in silence? Do you keep something from me or ignore me?" And I keep silence and he speak again calmly "Ok, if that's your way then you must follow me to the castle to inspect you." When he tried to touch me, I use my phase and made his hand pass through me. He looks pale and scared as he tried to speak up "Gggggg…" Then I spoke "Boo…" And that man screams "Ghost!" He runs away from me. I gave a chase and lucky me it was night time so I can run faster. When he walk to a cross road, I turn myself into ethereal ghost and dash to him. He is very slow to me and I dash to his front and turn myself human back "You can't escape from me" Then he go to other way but I'm simply teleport because the time is night so I can teleport to a shadow. Then that person became paler and praying "Ohh… god please save me from this crazy ghost and make my friends come here, Help!" Then I hear many people around 10 to 20 run to here so I decided to escape and I leave a word to that man "I will haunt you from now on." and that man fainted.

Serdin Castle, 9:23 PM

All the Grand Chase members that hear Ronan scream come to Ronan and saw Ronan is fainted. They bring Ronan to Castle and one of the Grand Chase members, Lass, sensed a present that watching them. Then Lass warn to other Grand Chase member that is present: Amy, Arme, Jin, Lire and Elesis. "Careful, someone is watching us." Then they readied their weapon and a figure appears in front of them. "You seem know my present, very well. Let's battle in Trial Forest. I'm waiting" Then that figure disappear and those Grand Chase member decided to come to Trial Forest.

Trial Forest, 10:30 PM

When Grand Chase member arrive at Trial forest, they saw the figure is waiting while carry a scythe in his shoulder. Then they readied their weapon and that figure say "Never underestimate me, you will regret if you do" Then Elesis attack first, She slash upward but that figure simply side step to dodge it. Then that figure chanted a spell and his scythe blade glow purple. Elesis continue slash him but he keep dodge her slash. Ronan scream "Elesis don't attack too recklessly!" Then Elesis reply "I know Ronan but we can't let him escape!" Then that man disappear to the wind and appear in the sky readied to slash Elesis but Ronan block his attack and notice his body became heavy. And that man readied his skill "**Reaper Scythe**!" He slashes Ronan upward and a big scythe slash Elesis upward made her fly slightly. Then Lass Charge through him and also used his skill "**Raging cutter**" Lass slash that figure 2 times but he doesn't affected much but his clothes cut and he try to kick Lass but he missed and a fireball explode in his back which knock him slightly.

Then he chanted a spell and used his skill "**Absorption gate**" He drain all member life force and mana. But he breaks his absorption because he was hit by an arrow which pierces his clothes but doesn't show he was bleeding "Why he doesn't bleeding..?" Ask Ronan "Perhaps he is like Cross have armor inside his body." Said Arme but Lass said to them "No, that's is not possible because if he use armor inside his clothes, that arrow is stuck in his body, but that arrow pierce through his body so perhaps he have a trick in his body" Then Elesis said "I don't care! Let's just defeat him and ask if he's the one who raise the death alive!" Then that man spoke off calmly "You suppose to know the truth of this world… yes that's correct… I'm the one who raise the death to living. And I here to give warning that this place soon will under attack by a beast. And soon the day will come to this continent." Then that man walk away "Where do you want to go..?" Ask Elesis with grinning "Back to my place… soon we will meet again…" Then that man disappears slowly and changed into a ghost.

Grand Chase Mansion, 9:25 AM

After the event, most of the Grand Chase members are concerned at what that man said about a beast going to attack Serdin. Then KM come to the mansion and said "Please all members gather to Meeting room! There is something important mission to do" All members nodded and readied themselves to the meeting room

Meeting room, 10:15 AM

All the Grand Chase member presents at the meeting and the KM begin the meeting "First, we just receive a report that a strange activity appear in the Orc Temple, Forsaken burrow and Forgotten city, We want you to investigate this 3 places. Second, a person will help on our mission; his name is Angerius and he is a Soul knight. That's all" And KM and the entire Grand Chase member left the room meanwhile, a pale person with light grey hair and wore dark red armor, walk around the place but no one notice him as he was invisible / not exist. Then he walk to a short girl, purple overall and purple hair, she seems surprise by something and spoke "What is this feeling? It is like someone has powerful mana but invisible to naked eye." Then that person touches the girl and spoke "That's me, I can't be seen or sensed by normal means except a mage like you Arme…" "Who are you? How did you know my name?" Ask Arme "My name is Angerius the soul knight. I know you because you are my temporary" Said that person "But how did you invisible? Are you some kind assassin or ninja?" Ask Arme again "I'm a spirit but I can make myself visible if you want…" Said Angerius calmly and Arme said with curious tone "Alright then, show yourself" And Angerius change his form into corporeal from ethereal and Arme surprise when he was behind her all along and she punches him directly and he scream "Hey..! Why do you punch me?" "I know that you do something pervert right?" Said Arme with embarrassing feeling and Angerius reply "Of course not! I'm not a pervert as you think! And why I do that thing if that's not benefit to me?" And suddenly Angerius sense someone nearby so he directly changes into ethereal "Wait… Angerius..!" And Lass appear behind Arme and touch her for behind make her squeak and blush "Who are you talking to Arme..?" Ask Lass "To Angerius but he disappear to nowhere" Explain Arme and Lass said to her "Alright then, are you ready?" "Nope but almost ready" And Arme run to her room to prepare for mission.

Outside of Grand Chase mansion, 10:45 AM

Everyone gather in the front to wait the one who suppose assist them, then Angerius appear in front of them which make some member shocked. Then he introduces himself "My name is Angerius, I will assist you for this mission." And Elesis said "I don't need your help I can do this myself." Angerius laugh and said "Well… I see you do that alone but we can't because we have mission and at least we have work together…" Then all of them introduce them self to him. And Angerius said "Well we have finish our introduction, then let's do the mission" And they started to walk to their first place Orc temple.

**Me: Finish… sorry for too short but I still have many things to do and please review me if there is something wrong with the story.**

**Note:**

**I think I'm going to have slow update but I try my best to update**

**Angerius and that figure use AP skill type**

**Angerius is a spirit but not 100% spirit**

**That figure has grey hair and black jacket.**

**Me: Bye and thanks you for reading this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Welcome to my story again…**

**Angerius: …**

**Me: Well… let's start… the faster the better.**

**Chapter 2: Soul of the death**

When all Grand Chase members arrive in the Orc Temple, they started to walk in while keep their guard up but strangely there are no any Orc or their leader, Orc lord. "Hey… Angerius, do you have any idea what is happening around here..?" Ask Lire and Angerius reply "Nope, I don't know why all Orc left this place, perhaps something happen around here." Then all of them hear a voice near them. "What is that voice..?" Ask Amy with slightly frightened. "Don't worry Amy, I will protect you even that cost my life." Said Jin to comfort Amy, then the voice show that it was come from an Orc been bruised all its body "What is happening..?" Ask Arme while tried to heal that Orc "Arme watch out!" an arrow fly to Arme chest but been blocked by Lass Nodachi. "Who's there..?" Said Lass while pointed his Nodachi to the arrow come from and many skeletal archer come out with their arrow ready. "Wait a minute… skeletal in here..? I though they only in the forsaken burrow..!" Said Ronan "No matter, we shall pass through the skeletal and made outside this temple." Said Elesis while unsheathed her ssangeom, other member readied their weapon include Angerius with his skeletal gauntlet ready. They start attack them as best as they can and many area skill been used by them. But the skeletal seems like limitless and many of the members hit by their arrow. "Dammit..! This skeletal seems have no end..!" Says Ronan while slash 2 skeletal archer with his Tyrfing "If this keeps up..! We will die here..!" Said Arme while heal her teammate and summon **Deep Impact **'Guess I must use that skill to counter all of them.' Thought Angerius then he used his gauntlet to charge his soul and summon a sword in cost some of his life force. Then he used one of his skill "**Sacrifice blade**" He slash a target which deal same damage to some of the skeletal near his target but cost some of his life force to use it. Then he charge huge amount of power to his gauntlet then send his gathered power to the ground "**Raise the Hell**..!" a soul appear when he call the name of his skill, then he throw some equipment to the ground, there are: a staff, a robe, and a helm. The soul fused with the weapon and creates a mage revenant which able to support his ally and deal damage from long range. Then he commanded the revenant "Revenant use your **Thunder Break**…!" The revenant rise its staff and 15 thunders that strike 15 archers. "**Bleeding Gash..!**" Zero skill destroys many archers and Dio also use his skill "**Violent Spark**" Many archers killed in process and slowly the Archer decreased in number.

After all skeletal archers have defeated, Angerius summoned revenant became fall apart, and the soul went to the earth back. Ronan questioned Angerius "How did you summon a dead soul..? Are you necromancer..?" Angerius shake his head slowly and he said to Ronan "I have the ability to give someone a chance to revenge against their killer, that soul is an Orc which recently killed and it's unable to use magic but I gave the knowledge, power and ability to use magician skill once I used, but I can't fully revive a dead soul into living things so I channel the soul and fuse it with equipment and became revenant, the warrior of soul." But Ronan still confused what he says but he keeps it in silence. "Guess we have to camp here for awhile it's already dark." Says Lire and Elesis says "Alright then, tomorrow morning we must walk to reach Forsaken burrow at afternoon"

Near Orc temple, 11:30 PM.

Angerius didn't sleep well in his tent with Ryan, Jin, Sieghart, Ronan and Dio. So he decided to walk outside and take a walk. Then he felt someone present in near their camp and he decide to go to the present and he saw a person he recognize with, that person have pale skin, grey hair and grey eye. The person also wear black jacket and bring scythe with him. "Angerius how are you..?" Then Angerius reply "I'm fine brother… I'm fine…" "Guess I thought I must help on the skeletal archer that surround you guys but I was wrong… I forgot your summoning skill is greater than mine." But Angerius denied by saying "Nahh… I still weaker than you brother… You able to revive and give them a chance to have another live but I only give them chance to kill their killer." Then his brother laughs and patted Angerius head and said "Hahaha… that's correct but your specialty is in multiple kill, battle and summon ally but my specialty in reviving, dodge and fast kill…" Then a voice come from the bust near them appear. "Skeletal assassin…" "Yeah I know brother…" Then a group of skeletal with 1 knife appear surround them. "Angerius… are you ready..?" ask his brother with his scythe ready "I always ready brother Raze" He said while summon his sword then all assassin charge at them but both of them dodge and Angerius brother use his skill "**Oblivion Wind**" He throw his scythe and a sharp wind slash all skeletal near his scythe and Angerius also use his skill "**Soul Coil**" He shoot a blast of soul that explode one of the skeletal and killed it then an assassin try to stab Angerius brother but weirdly its knife pierce his body but no blood appear from it. "You thought by stabbing me I will die..? Now take the pain of the death..! **Death Dance**..!" Angerius brother slash the enemy that pull it out of the ground then he slash numerously as like a reaper dance to torture their prey and their soul. Then Angerius unsummon his sword and charge a power into his palm and he calls his skill "**Spirit spear cannon**" the power in his palm formed into a light spear and he throw to his enemy and the reflection of the archer appear and assassinate its original. "Urgg… Damn… I still not fully recover from the damage of the cost of my last battle." Then his brother step in from and ready one of his powerful skill. "**Death Sphere**" He charges with a black aura then he burst the aura and killed all the skeletal in there. After he uses **Death Sphere**, he fall exhausted and grasp for air. "Brother, are you alright..?" Then Angerius brother nodded and said "It's near morning, better you back to the camp" And Angerius nodded and left his brother. 'Wish you best luck Angerius' His brother though and left the place.

The Camp, 5:00 AM

When Angerius arrive at Grand Chase camp, He saw some member have awake. Then he enters the camp. "Ahh… Angerius… where do you come from..?" Ask Lire with surprised face. Angerius saw the other that have awake curious too… so he said "I just take a walk… I can't sleep" Then Lass face him to see if he was hide something or not, then he said to Angerius "Did something happen when you take a walk..?" Angerius just keep silence and then he said "Nothing" Lass nodded and preparing for a travel to Forsaken Burrow.

At Forsaken barrow, 7:00 AM

Inside of Forsaken barrow, Angerius brother walk around until he find a group of human wear simple clothes and some rusted weapon or broken or just stick. Then they talk to him "Hey… Raze… where do you come from..?" Then Angerius brother, Raze said to him "I just visited my little brother… and I found out that Grand Chase seems going to be here with my little brother Angerius." And all people cheer up and seem happy. "Then where they're now..?" one of them asks, then Raze said "They still in the road to here." Many murmured and Raze says loud "Silence..!" All of them in silence and he sigh and says "I know you guys worried but if we can at least end those necromancer from attacking nearest kingdom, Kanavan. We can back to our birth kingdom and have our live in peace… until the beast has fully separated from Chronos mind and his body…" Then he sense an skeletal present, and he says "Get ready..! The skeletal is rising..!" And all people are prepare and waiting for the skeletal appear.

At Forsaken barrow, 2:15 PM

When all Grand Chase arrive at Forsaken Barrow, they all hear a scream and weapon clashing from somewhere near. Then Arme saw a guy with bruise around its body and when she saw him, she directly run to that guy and heal him and she ask to him "Hey you… are you alright..?" Then that man spoke "I'm alright… you guys must be Grand Chase, well you must help us… a group of necromancer is trying to attack Kanavan, they using skeletal to break our defense, please help us to kill the necromancer… Ahh…" Then that man unconscious. Angerius ask to Elesis "Guess… we must help them right..?" And Elesis reply "You no need to ask, the answer absolutely yes…" And All Grand Chase member went to the battle.

When they arrive at the battle, they saw many human and skeletal battles with each other and many human has died because of it. Then they enter the battle and readied to battle the skeletal. Most of the member used huge area type attack such as:

"**Chaos Savior**!"

"**Blood Rain**!"

"**Deep Impact**!"

"**Tornado Stinger**!"

"**Magnus Dan, Lord of Valhalla**!"

"**Blade Spirit**!"

"**Pink Death Parade**!"

"**Burning White Monkey Washing Face**!"

"**Dark Unlimited Blade**!"

"**Tempest**!"

"**Black Space**!"

"**Bleeding Gash**!"

"**Central Gravity**!"

"**Spirit spread**!"

All the skill struck and kill many of the skeletal warrior and suddenly a powerful spell create small earthquake and all the remaining skeletal warrior merge and became huge skeleton monster. That skeleton monster look at the revived humans then a slash mark appears in its chest and a person with grey hair; grey eye and black jacket appear at front of them and said "Everyone..! Get out of here..! And you guys..!" He pointed to the Grand Chase member "Help me with this huge monster…" And Elesis became frustrated and said "You are not our leader..! You can't just order us like that..!" She was meant to slash that person but been stopped by Angerius "Elesis… Better don't hurt him… our priority is to defeat that monster… if we hurt him… we just add our problem on our shoulder… perhaps he can help us…" Then Elesis calmed down. "But how we can defeat this guy..?" Ask Ronan "We can attack its weak point to kill it easier, its weak point is in the head, the orb on its head but we need someone can jump until that monster head." Said Raze calmly. "How we suppose jump that high..?" Then Raze gives a sigh and says "That's why I'm here, I able to jump pretty high and perhaps I can reach its weak point." Then that monster screams, and then punches to all of them but they succeed to dodge it. Elesis look at Raze and Raze give a sigh while ready to slash… the wind "Why are you going to slash an air..?" Ask Elesis and that man gives another sigh "You see…" When he slashes the wind, a wave appears and deal damage on that monster torso which makes its attention on him then Lire shoot some arrow but the arrow doesn't dig through the monster because its body made of skeleton, but it still draw that monster attention to her and that monster ready to slam its huge arm to her, she dodge it and shoot some arrow to its head and one of the arrow hit its weak point which make the monster scream in pain and made all of them have to close their ear or else they have their ear explode. Then Angerius saw that monster going to jump and he signal the other with scream "Everyone Jump..!" But he just remember that other is closing their ear so he and all his team mate knocked and fall on their body except Raze, Raze can be seen jump very high but not enough for him to reach the head so when he fall, he spin diagonally while slash the monster body to slow his fall. When Raze reach the ground, he apologize to the other "Sorry I'm still not high enough, perhaps if you can buy me more time, I can use my skill to make me able to reach that high…" Then other nodded and tries to give him more time, then Lire used one of her skill "**Burst shot**!" The skill makes some effect against the monster. Then Dio used his skill "**Onrust**..!" His skill did make push the monster a little but only short distance. The monster suddenly spins around to knock some member but everyone dodge it by step back slightly. "I'm ready..! I'm going to strike but please don't in my way!" Everyone nodded and out of Raze way then he dash to the below of the monster and call upon his skills "**Night Sheer**..!" He jump very high while slash across the monster chest then after he reach his head, he slash numerous times to the orb and finish it by stab his scythe to the orb and pierce it. The monster screams and fall back ward. Raze pull his scythe and jump to the monster forehead to make sure he have softer landing. "Finally… it's finish" says Elesis while catch her air.

**Me: Fiuuhhh… finish… I'm tired but I think I miss something, perhaps anyone can tell me.**

**Angerius and Raze: …**

**Me: Why both of you in silence..?**

**Angerius: Nothing…**

**Me: Is that so..? Alright then… please review.**

**Note**

**Sacrifice blade, cost Angerius life force to make his attack strike multiple enemy and higher damage.**

**Raise the hell, Cost Angerius life force to summon revenant by using the soul that the monster kills and it help Angerius until he finish the battle.**

**Revenant is very easy to defeated but it have little effect against physical attack and able to do 3 skills certain what type of the revenant**

**Oblivion Wind, Raze skill, Throw his scythe then a sharp wind slice all enemy that dare approach the scythe.**

**Soul coil, Angerius skill, Gather soul around and used it to kill enemy or heal ally.**

**Death Dance, Raze skill, his sheer scythe able pull the enemy to the sky then he dance with his scythe slash the enemy body into pieces.**

**Spirit spear cannon, Throw a gathered power around Angerius then he throw the spear which create a copy of the struck target and the copy will attack the original.**

**Death Sphere, Raze skill, He gather dark energy around him then he burst out all energy that he gathers which became like a black sphere.**

**Spirit spread, Angerius skill. He shoot barrage of spirit that attack his enemy.**

**Night sheer, Raze skill. He slash the enemy and knock the enemy to the sky with him then he able to continue it by slash 3 times or stab it with his scythe.**

**Raze did call someone, try to find who's that person.**

**Me: That's all please R&R.**


End file.
